Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two
(mass-market edition) |pages = 160 |year = |ISBN = 9781858754475 ISBN 9781858755328 (mass-market edition) }} Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two is the second volume of the ''Designing Starships'' hardcover reference book series and was first published by Eaglemoss Collections in . It was co-authored by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley. Under Eaglemoss' Hero Collector imprint, a mass-market edition of the book, subtitled The USS ''Voyager and Beyond'', was published by Penguin Random House in . A dust jacket was included with both printings. Primarily comprised of starship design articles compiled from issues of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection partwork magazine, this volume focuses on and a large number of other starships. The book features artwork by starship designers Doug Drexler, John Eaves, Jim Martin, Robert McCall, Syd Mead, and Rick Sternbach, among many others. Summary ;From the website :The second volume, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, takes you behind the scenes to reveal the thinking – and the artwork – behind the design of dozens of ''STAR TREK starships, from the first doodles to the finished art sent to the modelmakers. :Volume One featured all seven ''Enterprise''s. Volume Two covers more than 30 ships including the USS ''Voyager, , the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)| Enterprise-''J]], the ''Phoenix, Klingon Bird-of-Prey, Romulan Warbird, Borg Sphere, V'Ger, and many more. The book is packed with original concept art, and includes work from legendary artists Syd Mead and Robert McCall. :The book contains material previously published in ''Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection along with all-new content. : Contents * Contents, p. 5 * USS Voyager, p. 8 * Aeroshuttle, p. 26 * Delta Flyer, p. 30 * Neelix's Shuttle, p. 36 * USS Raven, p. 38 * USS Prometheus, p. 40 * USS Equinox, p. 50 * Federation Scout Ship, p. 54 * The Phoenix, p. 56 * NX Inspection Pod, p. 60 * NX-Alpha, p. 62 * Enterprise-J, p. 66 * Medusan Ship, p. 74 * Gorn Starship, p. 76 * Klingon Bird-of-Prey, p. 78 * V'Ger, p. 82 * The Trip Inside V'Ger, p. 94 * Romulan Warbird, p. 102 * Valdore, p. 106 * Romulan Bird-of-Prey, p. 110 * ECS Horizon, p. 114 * Vahklas, p. 116 * Aeon Timeship, p. 118 * Federation Holoship, p. 122 * Borg Renegades' Ship, p. 126 * Borg Sphere, p. 128 * Voth City Ship, p. 130 * Voth Research Ship, p. 134 * Andorian Battle Cruiser, p. 136 * Intrepid, p. 138 * Antares, p. 142 * Xindi Insectoid Warship, p. 146 * Xindi Reptilian Warship, p. 150 * Xindi Aquatic Ships, p. 154 Background information *The USS Voyager chapter was expanded from magazine issue 8's four pages to eighteen pages for the book, and incorporated additional concept art from Rick Sternbach and Doug Drexler. The book also introduced concept art from Jim Martin, some of which Ben Robinson had previewed earlier on Twitter. http://twitter.com/BenCSRobinson/status/825411855707414530 http://twitter.com/BenCSRobinson/status/736835026734747649 *The two V'ger chapters are entirely new for this collection, as a magazine and model for the collection were not foreseen for the collection at the time of the book's publication. Robinson questioned if many would even recognize the design, due to its minimal screen time. The two chapters themselves however, were re-edited from the two original articles he and his team had already written and illustrated for the 2001 publication of his previous Fabbri Publishing (US) assignment. (pp. 70-73 & 90-96) In March 2019, V'ger was eventually released in the "special edition" side collection of the partwork, the two chapters reprinted in the accompanying magazine. Cover gallery File:Designing Starships The USS Voyager and Beyond cover.jpg|Mass-market edition cover External links * * Designing Starships Volume 2